rtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Offkät
Offkät Offkät is kinda old player he had played these games for years (he played with Seph in Vanilla Blockland). He are maybe pro builder, but if not, he is good builder. Offkät is from Finland and he are very interesting in architecture, and all kind of buildings. And don't wonder, if you notice some kind of mistakes of Offkät speech, don't worry. He aren't pro to speak English haha ;D But I know that he will try to his best when he trying to talk English. Offkat recommit that you visit her best friend site negdas.webs.com, that's the latest & newest RTB site. If you want to contact Offkat it is possible, just go that site > guestbook > leave your comment to Offkat, it will find offkat sooner or later. What does he build? Is he good builder? Exactly, who is he? If you asking for him this: Are you pro builder? he will probably answer: I don't know. Say you. I can only say that I am good builder =). Offkät thinks he is not good at building cars, furniture or anything like that. He only can make buildings. - Or that is what does he say. Offkät build in his own server always alone cause he doesn't know how to open ports, but he have tried it. That was too hard to him. Is Offkät Nazi?! Or wnb-allies-soldier?! And no, if Offkät lives in a bunker or a Hitler office somewhere, that doesn't mean that he is some Nazi or some kind of soldier, no, no! He is just interesting in History, that's everything. The Nazis were big part of European history. Is Offkät copier? I saw one Offkät's building what was like copied for player called JustWisit? Answer is, no. Offkät is not copier, so if you really wanna ask this question, I'll answer to you: Offkät has a lot of nicknames. He's friends call him with name Jussi, Off, Offi and all that. But he has old names, here you hear some of them: JustWisit, Welxus, Cipactonal, Coyaxochi, Daega, Doufler. There was some. Like this article writer doesn't remember all of Offkät's names, doesn't Offkät too remember. Cause he has a long list of old names. Who ever knows why he change his name often? And by the way, there is answer to that question. Offkät did not copied that building, what did you asked. He builded it when he had that other name ;). What does Offkät build? Tell me more about his building style, please? Sure, it is very simple! It is rarely that he draw his plans to paper and then start build like real architects, but this is not joke, that is what does Offkät sometime do! He figuring out his next build to paper and when he got some kind of plan, he build it! Or sometimes he take some brick and looking it long time. Maybe one minute, may two seconds. Then he got idea Hey, this could be cool roof! Let's build a church!. Like I said, Offkät is interesing about architecture. Often, when he is travelling in different country or he is in cool church he just watching decals, roof, floor, walls and everything what can he find. It is not illegal to take ideas in real life buildings, isn't it? Offkät like build (again, like I said!) bunkers, houses, skycapers, hotels, banks.. Hey, did you notice all of those was buildings? They wasn't cars! They wasn't furniture! They was buildings, right yeah! That is something what he loves to do! Prison cells, tunnels, water, maybe sometimes something little like a radio. But when Offkät friend, Kimmo Kireä said No, buddy. You have played ages, this can't contiune like this, I'll teach you a little! and that was it! Offkät get some information at Kimmo. Offkät was very happy after that, and I think if Offkät wants, he may can do cars, if he wants. Maybe some sunny day he build something cooler than just building.. Cooler than little lego car.. Time will show, time will show.. By the way, there is one of Offkät work on right side of this section, it is Finnish police car. Offkät never finished it (you can see, the car is roofless, without lights, and there is no police -badges or anything like that. But you'll say, what does it looks like! Projects Offkät currently projects and what is he trying to do on these days: - Training to churchbuilding skills - Training to do more decals in houses (not those small pictures with wrench) - Photographing project (scroll down) Under this text you see one of Offkät buildings. That is what he did year or two ago. but what is what he do now? Well, I'll add here one more picture when he gets building like that ready so we can look at them and then we will see the diff- erense beetween them. Offkät promise to build new building as fast is possible. =) Friends Offkät has a long list of friends. If you're Offkät's friend, please put your name in the list, cause if Offkät does so, he should add his every friend. Offkät doesn't touch this list names, so if you are not in list, don't panic. Just put your name here =) ---- *Sephiroth/Ganon Photographing project by Offkät Hi there! I want to picture every player who is / had something like this: Good skills (can make cool or pro-buildings), famous player and well known (maybe doesnt know anything with building), good friend of me (but I dont picture everyone). These was the criterions. So please report to me when I can find you at RTB, thank you! Oh, I don't wanna forget this: I take your words too! Now you may asking: "Words? What?! I dont understand now, explain to me?", well here you got the answer: I mean like your motto. Or quotation from some well known people like Albert Einstein said "I do not know with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones", like that. But I dont want to that you quote Albert Einstein (but if you want, do so =) I mean the point is do your own phrase, but if you want to quote someone, do it, nothing wrong with that. The main point here is that when I have your picture and your phrase I'll add it to my paint and I add your phrase with other player phrases and then! Then I get beautiful and very rare picture, where are everyones real words, what did they say to me and these words are really answers to this project. After years I'll come here or somewhere and I'll show my nice picture. Or maybe I show it tomorrow? Who ever knows, only me knows it. And don't worry. If you still cand find me or I can find my computer, I'll show 'em to you! So please DONT walk over me, if you see me stop me and ask with the photos if I haven't taken your photos already =). And you can build your own background like Lorum Ipsum built or then I just photo you against black wall. You'r select! Ohh by the way, Offkät is still alive. This message was left in 11.03.11! Category:Ilari92 Category:Players Category:Friends